


Oh The Weather Outside Is Frightful

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Implied Top!Michael, Incest, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Talk of sex, Twincest, implied bottom!dean, mentioned D/s dynamics, mentioned Dom!Lucifer, mentioned Dom!Sam, mentioned sub!Nick, weather inclement cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: The ice storm rages outside of Sam’s home, but Sam and his boyfriends are comfortable and warm (so is his brother and his brother’s boyfriend)





	Oh The Weather Outside Is Frightful

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO EVERYONE!! WELCOME TO THE FIRST FIC OF 2018!! I was trying to get this done before the East Coast, USA flipped over to 2018 but alas, that did not happen. SO. HERE IT IS.

Nick Milton yawned as he snuggled in between his two boyfriends, content to be between them and to not do anything except cuddle under the warm covers while the ice storm raged outside. 

Lucifer’s breath tickled the back of his neck as they lightly dozed, Sam tucking both of them into his broad chest. Nick ran his nose lightly along Sam’s sternum. 

The ice storm prevented them from buying alcohol for tonight’s festivities, not that they needed  _ more  _ alcohol. Lucifer was the one who insisted that they have a fully stocked liquor cabinet. They were only planning on the run to the liquor store to buy more Jaeger, as that was Nick’s favorite drink. 

And while Nick could go for a Jaeger and coke at the moment, being snuggled between his boyfriends, completely naked and still enjoying the post-coital glow was better than that. 

“We should eat something,” Sam sighed lazily. 

“Mmm, none of us feel like cooking, though,” Lucifer groaned, snuggling into his twin more, clutching him protectively. 

“I want food,” Nick mumbled. Food sounded good right now. 

“What do you want to eat, baby?” Sam asked lovingly. 

Nick hummed as he thought, snuggling into his boyfriends more. “Chili and rice,” he mumbled. 

Lucifer chuckled. “Just like Grandma used to make?” he asked, nibbling along his twin’s shoulder. 

Nick nodded, sighing happily. 

“That means I need to get out of bed,” Lucifer pouted. “And I know the two of you are going to stay here. You’re kicking me out into our apartment, towards our brothers. And I have to wear  _ clothes _ .” 

Nick giggled while Sam rolled his eyes affectionately. “Dean and Michael are probably asleep on the couch with the credits for Iron Man 3 playing in the background,” he said patiently. “But yes, you have to wear pants.” 

Lucifer groaned in protest. “But what’s in it for me?” he whined. 

Nick rolled over to face his twin, batting his lashes. “Please, Lu?” he whispered innocently. “For me?” 

Lucifer sighed and shook his head in amusement, leaning in to kiss the younger man softly. “I can never say no to you, can I?” he murmured. “Just like that night you asked me to pop your cherry. Said it in the same voice, with the same lash batting. We were barely eighteen, and you were just greedy for my cock.” 

Nick nodded, rocking himself against Lucifer. “I’ll ride you once we’re done eating,” he offered, still speaking in a soft, innocent voice. 

Lucifer groaned, reaching around Nick and dipping his fingers into the cleft to feel at the sticky hole. Nick’s hole fluttered, attempting to suck Lucifer’s fingers in and Lucifer laughed, squeezing Nick’s ass roughly. “You just love having either Sam’s fat cock or mine splitting you open. Remember when you first saw Sam, baby? Do you remember what you asked me?” 

Sam chuckled, enjoying the detour in topic. They did need to eat, but Lucifer needed a form of reassurance that they weren’t just kicking him out of the bed for no reason. He propped himself up on his elbow. “Tell him, baby. Tell him what you had said.” 

NIck hummed happily, smiling up at Lucifer. “I asked if I could have permission for him to fuck me open while you watched,” he purred. 

“That’s right, you dirty little-” 

“Please tell me that the three of you are decent under that blanket,” Dean groaned, opening the door. 

Lucifer leered at Dean. “Wouldn’t you like to find out?” he asked. 

“Lucifer!” Sam admonished before looking at Dean sheepishly. “Naked cuddle party, thought you and Michael were sleeping on the couch?” 

“Nah, I got inspired to make potato soup,” Dean said, nodding down at the tray he was carrying, which held three large bowls of potato soup and three large mugs of coffee. “So, erm, there’s a mess of the kitchen- don’t worry, Michael’s cleaning it up, it’s his fault.” 

Sam raised a brow as he sat up, making sure that he and his boyfriends remained covered. 

“Liars get punished, Dean,” Michael said, poking his head into the bedroom. “Oh, good, we  _ didn’t  _ catch them  _ in flagrante delicto. _ ” 

Sam rolled his eyes and gave a half apologetic shrug to Michael. Michael gave the same one back. 

No one fully understood why Nick and Lucifer were attracted to each other in the ways that they were, but after some soul searching and research, Michael came to accept it as a ‘weird twin thing’ and just prayed he wasn’t ever going to see his younger brothers fucking again. 

Dean primly set the tray over the trio’s laps and walked back over to his boyfriend. “That’s not what I meant,” he insisted. 

Sam, Nick, and Lucifer stayed quiet to hear what Michael would have to say, the three of them smirking to themselves. 

“I’m sure it wasn’t, Dean,” Michael said softly, leaning against the doorframe with a wicked smile on his face. “Fact still remains, it’s not  _ my  _ release on Sam’s floor, nor was it  _ my  _ idea for me to fuck you against the counters. In your brother’s kitchen.” 

Dean’s cheeks flared pink and he stared at his feet, scuffing them across the ugly shag carpet. 

“That’s what I thought,” Michael purred. “Behave.” He gave a wave at the trio in bed and ushered Dean out of the room before sticking his head back in and mouthing an apology before shutting the door behind him. 

“See?” Sam laughed. “Now you don’t have to get up and put on pants and make food.” 

Lucifer grinned as he and Nick sat up and the three of them tucked into Dean’s wonderful cooking. 

“Does it bug you that Michael’s probably fucked Dean in almost every single room of this house?” Lucifer asked. 

“No,” Sam shrugged. “Used to it. Surprised it hasn’t happened in our bed.” 

“Then why don’t we do the same to them?” Lucifer asked, a wicked gleam in his eye.

“Because we’re nice,” Sam said firmly. 

Nick giggled as he chewed on a piece of ham in the soup. “And ‘cause we don’t wanna be on Michael’s bad side.” 

“True,” Lucifer sighed. “I dunno. I just. . .” 

“Maybe the next time we’re over there,” Sam promised. “Depending on how clean that kitchen is.” 

Lucifer grinned at the compromise.

The three finished their meals and coffees before burrowing back down beneath the covers, too full to even think about fucking as they snuggled down into each other, the two Dominants keeping their faithful sub in the middle, where he belongs. 

The wind and ice roared outside, creating a hazard to everyone who dared brave it; but inside Sam’s house, in his bedroom with the slowly dying fire and the warmth of his boyfriends, everyone was at peace and cozy warm. Sam knew that Dean would pay for the little lie he had given them in the spare bedroom on the other side of the house, but at least he and Michael were safe. 

Nick yawned and curled more into them, and as one unit, Sam and Lucifer moved closer, trying to keep Nick warm as they all drifted off to sleep. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
